Moulin Rouge I: Seduce me
by Kuzuryuu-chan
Summary: Kirishima Eijiro, luego de que su mejor amigo y amor no correspondido, Bakugou, lo dejara plantado a ir a beber por su novia. Frustrado, termina saliendo con sus dos viejos amigos Mineta y Kaminari. Quien diría que terminarían en nada más ni nada menos que Moulin Rouge, un burdel y salón de baile de fama creciente, donde conocerá a alguien bastante "peculiar". ONE-SHOT KIRIDEKU


Ya era tarde, el reloj de la ciudad marcaba las 11:30 p.m. en el barrio rojo de Shinjuku, Kabukicho. Kirishima andaba a pasos desganados atrás de sus dos colegas, Minoru Mineta y Denki Kaminari, quienes luego de unas cuantas llamadas a su teléfono y oficina actual de trabajo se habían encargado de insistirle lo suficiente como para acompañarlos a esta nueva aventura.

Un salón de baile y burdel de fama creciente que se había instalado recientemente allí, _**Moulin Rouge**_.

Cabía mencionar que nunca se le habría ocurrido pasar por esos lares si no hubiera sido porque su mejor amigo y amor no correspondido de secundaria, Katsuki Bakugou, lo había plantado hace casi nada de tomar en un bar por las calles de Akibahara. ¿La culpable? Camie, su novia de hace tres años. Una rubia voluptuosa de coqueta actitud que sin dudas era un gran motivo del porque su amigo no le correspondiera aunque este ya lo hubo rechazado antes de igual manera.

A decir verdad, ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en aceptar la solicitud de sus atolondrados amigos de vieja escuela, de no ser que imaginarse a él, un joven de veinticinco años, solo, en su departamento en un día que por fin tenia libre luego de toda una lucha contra una oleada de villanos le parecía lamentable. Un desperdicio.

Al principio, quiso pensar que simplemente lo invitarían a tomar para hablar de los viejos tiempos cuando soñaban ser héroes, pero tal como veía las cosas a medida que avanzaron en el metro y fijo su localización entendió muy bien que no había sido nada de eso.

Llevaba un traje a diseño de un color azul oscuro, una corbata color vino y el cabello peinado hacia atrás, demasiado elegante, ¿cierto? ¿Quién se vestiría así para ir a beber entre hombres? Exacto, nadie.

Un nuevo suspiro acompaño su caminata y se dedicó a observar las bulliciosas calles con bastante gente a pesar de la hora.≪Aunque no es que vengan a pasear, es claro sus motivos del porque están aquí.≫ Y él tampoco era la excepción ahora, debía verse como ellos. Los carteles brillantes invitaban a pasar a la clientela junto a otros puestos ya sean otros burdeles, bares u hoteles del amor. Una joven muchacha de rasgos felinos lo observo a lo lejos y Kirishima fácilmente supo sus intenciones. Las mujeres también estaban cumpliendo su trabajo aquí.

— Hey, jovencito, parece que es nuevo aquí. —Ronroneo la felina mujer de grandes senos. Sus dedos tantearon el hombro del pelirrojo y una sonrisa ladina acompaño a sus inmensos ojos color caoba. — ¿No te gustaría divertirte conmigo un rato? Tenemos delicioso vino y mis amigas de seguro querrían tenerte aquí.

— Lo siento, yo no… —El pelirrojo no supo cómo rechazarla. Sus mejillas se volvieron totalmente rojas cuando la mujer apego su cuerpo contra el suyo haciendo uso de sus atributos. — Disculpe, podría... —No supo cómo detenerla, el constante ronroneo y su excesivo perfume lo mareo. Estaba muy incómodo. Sus ojos fueron hacia sus amigos quienes hace unos momentos conversaban animadamente frente a él. Sin embargo, a penas los vio pudo notar como estos lo observaban. Su mirada claramente decía: ≪Sálvenme≫ Pero a ellos al parecer les sonó a otra cosa o se hicieron los locos.

— ¡Kirishima, eso no es justo! Ni siquiera llegamos al burdel y ya estas coqueteando. —Grito Mineta, obviamente celoso. — Se suponía que disfrutaríamos juntos de este momento.

— Eso es traición, amigo, —le siguió Kaminari— incluso Mineta reservo puestos en primera fila para la función del _**Moulin**_ solo por ti, son difíciles de conseguir, ¿sabes?

— ¡¿Moulin?! —La joven gatuna sorprendida, se separó del pelirrojo. Como si la hubieran ofendido quizás, los escrudiño con la mirada. — Jovencitos, ¿en verdad irán allí? Creo que estarían mejor yendo a mi establecimiento, —refunfuño— ni que la gente de allí fuera mejor.

— No lo sabemos, señorita. Simplemente nos pareció interesante por las buenas críticas. —Respondió Kaminari.

— Un senpai del trabajo me la recomendó. —Apoyo Mineta, observando sin vergüenza el escote de la chica. — Dijo que hay una señorita que llaman _Lady Marmalade,_ que es muy popular en ese lugar. Él me regalo las entradas.

— ¡Sh, no se lo digas! —chistó el rubio a su pequeño amigo, se suponía que la persona que les ofreció eso tenía que ser un secreto.

— ¿Lady Marmalade? —≪¿Señorita?≫ La mujer sonrió con diversión y soltó una risita cantarina.≪Por lo visto, siento que se llevaran una _**GRAN**_ sorpresa.≫ Con su sonrisa intacta se dio la media vuelta. — Creo que entiendo porque dicen eso, en todo caso. Si no les termina de satisfacer esos principiantes de cuarta, no duden en venir aquí, los atenderé mil veces mejor que allí. Solo pregunten por Meily, estaré a su servicio.

Les tendió la tarjeta de su puesto y se inclinó ante ellos con claras intenciones de ser vista, les regalo una sonrisita seductora y se fue con un bamboleo coqueto en busca de un nuevo hombre que cayera ante ella. Los dos chicos la observaron embobados, mientras que Kirishima al fin suspiraba de alivio al tenerla lejos. No es que no le fuera atractiva, era claro que esa chica era una mujer preciosa, pero simplemente no le despertaba el interés.

Probablemente porque no era de su "tipo". O mejor dicho, el género de su gusto.

≪Me pregunto qué haré allí si son puras chicas.≫ Sollozó en silencio. Era difícil ser un gay de closet, sobre todo, si eras ahora el personaje de admiración de muchos niños pequeños.

Kirishima ya un poco cansado de la situación, echo sus cabellos para atrás con una mano.

— Chicos, ¿por qué tenemos que reunirnos en un burdel? —Pregunto con claras esperanzas de que cambiaran de parecer. — Digo, allí solo se va para… ya sabes, eso. Hace tiempo no nos vemos, ¿no sería mejor conversar entre nosotros?

— Vamos, no seas amargado, Kirishima. —Kaminari se acercó a él palmeándole la espalda. — No hay de qué preocuparse, nosotros no usaremos el burdel, solo iremos a la función que tienen en su bar privado. _**Moulin Rouge**_ es uno de los pocos establecimientos donde ofrecen funciones y servicios de burdel al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Exacto! No está mal usarlo, tal vez, pero como solo somos nosotros creo que al menos deberíamos entretenernos con unas chicas. ¿No crees?

— Mineta, tú y Kaminari solo quieren ver a esas chicas.

— Jaja, bueno si, —rio el rubio rascándose la cabeza— pero vamos amigo, te trajimos para que también disfrutes. ¡No nos abandones!

— ¡Te prometemos que si no te gusta nos iremos de inmediato! —El chico de cabello purpura se unió a sus amigos siendo rodeado por el brazo del rubio. — ¡Vamos, Kirishima, no nos dejes con la curiosidad!

— Pero…

— ¡Kirishima, por favor! —Hablaron los chicos al unísono, mirando a Kirishima como cachorros bajo la lluvia. Él los miro un largo rato como pensando que hacer. ≪Estos chicos en verdad no me dejaran escapar, ¿cierto? Aparte Kaminari dijo que esos boletos son difíciles de conseguir, no quiero aguarles la fiesta, mucho menos, cuando tenemos tiempo de no vernos. Supongo, que lo soportare por hoy.≫

Muy dentro de sí no creía que como héroe y ejemplo ahora de mucha gente debía estar en este tipo de sitios, pero viendo que sus amigos caminaban de lo más normal y hasta se mezclaban con la gente de estos lares naturalmente dejo sus inseguridades a un lado.

— Supongo que si me insisten tanto…

— ¡Kirishima! —Los chicos se le apegaron ofuscándolo en un abrazo que pronto dejaron cuando vieron a un grupo de chicas guapas pasar.

Mineta se sacudió el saco y Kaminari hizo como que estaba tosiendo. Kirishima solo se rio nerviosamente mientras pensaba: ≪Esta va a ser una noche muy larga.≫

* * *

El local estaba en una zona un poco más alejada de la calle principal. Era un edificio enorme de color hueso que poblaba una mayor parte de lo que haría un establecimiento normal, era imposible confundir ese lugar con el resto. Las palabras "Moulin Rouge" estaban en letras de brillantes luces rojas indicándote que allí debías entrar.

Por fuera era realmente llamativo e invitaba a su gente a pasar a través de lo que eran unos pilares de mármol. Kirishima se sorprendió al ver gente de fama pasar por allí, casi podría reconocer a unos cuantos si no fuera porque Kaminari y Mineta lo estuvieran sacudiendo con fuerza por ver lo mismo que él.

Los chicos avanzaron hasta llegar a la entrada, un hombre enorme parecido a un gorila los recibió con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Invitaciones? —Fue lo primero que dijo con voz gravísima. Kaminari sonriente metió la mano dentro de su saco y saco tres boletines de un brillantes rojo que le tendió al señor. Este rápidamente asintió rompiéndolas allí mismo y sacando de sus bolsillos unas pequeñas pulseras.

— Pónganselas. Tres reglas: Uno, solo toqueteos, no se permite actos sexuales con nuestros queridos empleados a no ser que presenten una solicitud ante la madame de aquí. —Señalo a una bella mujer morena de cabellos color platino y ojos verdosos que los saludo cuando la vieron. — Dos, nada de maltrato ni golpes hacia algunos de ellos o los echaremos de aquí y por último, no se permiten relaciones amorosas. Si por casualidad se descubre que uno de ustedes tiene un romance dentro de nuestras instalaciones, nosotros…

— ¿Ustedes? —Les siguieron los chicos con clara curiosidad.

— Pues, creo que ya saben, ¿cierto? —El gorila sonrió de una manera escalofriante que hizo que ellos entendieran muy bien a que se refería. ≪Estaban muertos.≫ — Bien, si ya lo tienen todo claro, sean bienvenidos y disfruten su velada.

El hombre-gorila empujo la puerta de oscura madera dejándoles pasar. Los chicos apenas pasaron fueron encantados por el lugar, contrario afuera, dentro estaba bastante iluminado y una estridente música llamo su atención.

El interior tenía un ambiente antiguo como si fuera una vieja casa de un ricachón europeo. Bastante gente de trajes elegantes estaba por allí en lo que parecía ser el salón principal, riendo y bebiendo de copas caras con bordeados de plata y oro. Desde el segundo piso, había más, el pelirrojo se llevó la sorpresa de ver que no solo eran hombres, sino que damas de buenas familias también merodeaban por allí aunque con trajes más recatados que las bailarinas quienes eran las estrellas del escenario.

Eran bellas mujeres que se paseaban por los alrededores, bailando y cantando al compás de un ritmo can can mientras movían faldas coloridas llenas de bolados mostrando la ropa interior de encaje que llevaban descaradamente.

Kaminari sacudido por la emoción que daba el lugar, repartió las pulseras y cada uno se la puso. Sin embargo, Kirishima parecía un poco atónito, nunca se hubiera esperado un lugar tan brillante y distinto. Normalmente los burdeles eran pura calentura y nada más, ahora entendía bien porque ese lugar había escalado popularidad tan rápido.

Diversión, eso es lo que desbordaba el lugar.

Medio retraído por la incesante bulla decidió caminar junto a sus amigos mientras estos caminaban bien de cerca observando a las bellas "flores" del lugar. Eran de distintos rasgos, asiáticas, morochas, algunas incluso eran del extranjero e inclusive sus contexturas no se basaban en un buena figura como se estereotipaba en la actualidad, algunas eran más gorditas, pero aun así no carecían de encanto y hermosura.

Cada una se presentaba con una increíble voz que cautivaba al resto mientras se contoneaban al ritmo de la música.

Los ojos de Kirishima no se pudieron abrir más cuando noto que cuando una de las chicas que bailaba alzo su falda, un bulto que no se suponía que debería estar allí resalto frente a él.

≪¡¿Un hombre?!≫ Se cuestionó al instante si no podría ser ese lugar un bar trans, pero efectivamente, había mujeres allí. Las voces las delataban y sus caderas eran anchas como debían ser. ≪¿Puede que aquí allá prostitutos de ambos géneros?≫

En su divagación, un hombre desconocido en un traje de presentador le palmeo la espalda atrayendo su atención y la de sus compañeros.

— ¡Hey, chicos! A ustedes no los había visto por aquí antes, —un señor pelirrojo de rasgos achinados les sonrió amistosamente revelando un único diente de oro. Hablaba alto para hacerse oír. — ¿nuevos?

— ¿Usted es regular? —pregunto Kaminari, viendo como el hombre había sido rodeado con confianza por una joven de piel blanca y cabellos morenos en un traje bastante revelador. Ella apego su cuerpo a él y se mantuvo sonriente.

— Viejo amigo de la fundadora, me llamo Roger Mou, ando de visita cada tanto aquí. —Río mientras tomaba a la chica por la cintura, pegando sus labios hacia su cuello con diversión como si no importara que ellos lo vieran. — ¿Ustedes vienen por las chicas o van del otro bando, amigos?

Mineta, no lo escucho y lo vio con celos, se moría de ganas por hacer lo mismo. En cambio Kirishima, lo tomo del cuello negando con la cabeza severamente. ≪Su lujuría no cambia, ¿eh?≫

— ¿Otro bando? —Parpadeo Kaminari de incredulidad, respondiendo a lo que le decía el hombre.

— ¿No lo saben? —Carcajeo alejándose un poco de la muchachita. — En Moulin todo es libre, todos los que aquí ofrecen sus servicios son hombres y mujeres, miren de cerca, algunos visten de mujeres, pero otros llevaban trajes vistosos para hacerse diferenciar.

El hombre señalo a una pareja con el pulgar, era un hombre mayor que acariciaba la pierna de un joven guapo de piel blanca y cabellos lacios de color chocolate. Llevaba una camisa de un llamativo rojo junto a unos pantalones negros pegados y sonreía con esos labios finos como si no le molestase lo que pasaba.

— ¡Son gays! —grito Mineta y Kaminari lo cayó con la mano. Un poco de gente que escucho lo dicho lo miro y él se disculpó haciendo reverencias.

≪Wah, este lugar es increíble.≫ Ahora **sí** que Kirishima notaba el motivo de esa popularidad.

— Aquí la orientación no importa. —Se encogió de hombros el señor jugueteando distraídamente con el cabello de la jovencita que tenía en su brazo. — Aunque si tienen una cosa en especial, solo contratan gente con quirkless.

— ¿Por qué? —Esta vez Kirishima estaba más interesado. Echo una ojeada al lugar notando que era cierto, las bailarinas se veían de lo más normal y no parecían tener un aspecto que caracterizase un quirk en especial.

— Porque casi ya no hay. Normalmente es común ver gente con quirk, pues, ¿qué mejor atracción que ver algo fuera de lo cotidiano?

— Entonces, ¿lady Marmalade es una humana normal? —cuestiono Mineta, aún curioso por los rumores de la misteriosa mujer que rondaban por allí.

El hombre pareció sorprendido e incluso la joven en su brazo igual, ambos se miraron y luego rieron divertidos.

— ¡La estrella creciente! ¿Vienen a verlo? No me sorprende. Sus funciones son de lo más popular aquí. Así que en verdad eran gays.

— ¿G-Gays? —Kirishima tembló como descubierto, pero sus amigos tenían los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Cómo vamos a serlo?! —Se quejó Mineta. — Los hombres son planos, ¡no tienen pechos ni un buen culo!

— ¡Eso, eso! —le siguió Kaminari. — No podríamos. ¡Las mujeres son mil veces mejor que los chicos!

— ¿Enserio? Pero dijeron que vinieron a ver a Lady Marmalade.

— Pues sí. —Dijeron al unísono.

— Vaya, —el hombre contuvo una risa. — parece que no lo saben, pero lamento decirles que-

Roger iba a continuar cuando de la nada las luces se apagaron y la música paro frente a la presencia del público.≪Hablando del diablo, parece que ya va a comenzar su show.≫

Los chicos se sorprendieron, pero el resto de gente lejos de asustarse, se quedó en absoluto silencio como si supieran que es una cosa que sucediera siempre. Tomaron unos cuantos segundos cuando un ritmo instrumental suave, breve casi seductor resonó en el salón y una única luz se prendió en dirección al techo.

— Ups, parece que va a empezar. —El hombre sonrió e hizo un ademán con su sombrero de copa a modo de despedida. — Disfruten del show de Lady Marmalade, jóvenes. Se nota que les va a encantar~

El hombre se llevó a la chica que traía consigo y antes de decir nada, se perdieron en los mares de gente que había allí. Todos parecían concentrados en ver ese lugar iluminado en específico y Kirishima siguiendo con esa curiosidad latente también.

Un columpio de platino cubierto de flores empezó a caer con lentitud, suavemente desde el techo revelando poco a poco al individuo allí escondido en medio del silencio.

Unos ojos esmeraldas atrajeron a Kirishima cuando pudo ver su rostro, por un momento sintió como si un relámpago lo sacudiera.

Los cabellos de esa persona eran verdes, labios bañados de rojo intenso y una piel semi morena que se te hacía cálida a la vista como induciéndote a tocarla.

Para su sorpresa, no llevaba un traje europeo como el resto sino que rompiendo el ambiente vestía uno oriental. Un kimono de un brillante rojo que revelaba sus hombros con patrones de flores naciendo en él.

≪Hermoso.≫ De lejos podías notarlo, era una persona seductora y atractiva como a su vez tan silenciosa. No como las chicas del lugar, tenía una cosa que lo hacía distinto cuando lo mirabas, pero Kirishima no supo decir el que ni su boca se lo permitía hacerlo.

El perfil de esa preciosa criatura estuvo sereno unos momentos y de un momento a otro sus finos labios se abrieron suavemente.

— No existe un momento del día, en que pueda apartarte de mí.

Un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo.≪Ah, su voz...≫ Una vez esta salió tan lenta y melosamente como susurrando las palabras a tus oídos atrajo todas las miradas como encantados a esa melodía provocando vitoreos por parte del público.

— El mundo parece… distinto. — Sus dedos finos se deslizaron sobre sus labios como jugueteando e hizo una señal de silencio con una sonrisa tan dulce que te podrías derretir. La gente como hipnotizada por ese ángel hizo caso. — Cuando no estás junto a mí.

El columpio siguió su camino bajando al precioso joven, por fin lo notó bien, que engañoso podría ser. ≪Un chico…≫ Contuvo el aliento. Su misteriosa belleza y dulce voz te confundía, pero no cabía duda. Esa persona era un hombre.

Sus finos hombros no lo aparentaban, pero eran anchos. Aunque ni lo percibías porque la forma en que los mostraba te invitaba a morderlos para probar si su sabor era de café con leche como su tono de piel lo delataba.

— No hay bella, melodía. —El joven apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo, deslizo su mano suavemente en los cordeles del columpio y comenzó a pararse con lentitud. — En que no surjas tú.

Se agacho un poco y sus pies avanzaron entre la gente que comenzaba a abrirse paso a medida que caminaba, si sus amigos decían algo, ni los oía. Sus ojos seguían persiguiendo a esa figura, que aunque no clara ahora por la tanta gente, podía ver rastros de ella.

— Ni yo quiero escucharla. —Quizás coincidencia, o quién sabe si su suerte. El peliverde apareció por su rango de visión. — Si no la escuchas tú.

Sus dedos se deslizaron en el aire rozando a un hombre que vio por allí y elevo su barbilla con suavidad. El hombre avergonzado de verlo directamente solo enrojeció ante la sonrisita que le ofrecía el chico siendo liberado del agarre.

— Y es que te has convertido. —Los tonos comenzaron a volverse más altos e intensos mostrando la gran habilidad que poseía su cantante. —En parte de mi alma. Ya nada me consuela. Ah~

Los ojos esmeraldas continuaron barriendo todo a su paso y para sorpresa de Kirishima le pareció que chocaron con los suyos.

— Si no estás tú también. —≪No, imposible. ¡Creo que si me vio!≫ El joven de cabello verde, lo apunto y eso lo puso más nervioso. — Más allá de tus labios.

Sus pasos se acercaron a él, provocando que temblara. ≪¿Qué haces, Kirishima? ¡¿Por qué tiemblas?!≫ Ni él mismo se lo explicaba, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Por el contrario, ese bello chico se tomaba su tiempo como si flotara en el viento, sus pasos eran suaves y perfectos mientras se dirigía hacia él.

— Del sol y las estrellas. —Su voz sonaba como desesperada como si tuviera un amor perdido. Reflejaba tan bien esas emociones, que no te dejaba en paz. — Contigo a la distancia.

Para cuando se dio cuenta el chico estaba frente a él. Sus ojos se encontraron, él sonrió tan suavemente y sus manos fueron sobre su pecho. El joven se apegó de tal manera que su corazón empezó a latir como loco.

— Amado… mío. —Su voz sonó más lenta y suave, como un susurro amoroso justamente en su oreja. Provocando que el color de su cabello quedara impreso en su rostro. — Es… ah… toy.

Soltó un suspiro desgarrador que hizo que otros hicieran lo mismo como si les doliera su dolor. Su delgados dedos se alejaron de él como despertándolo de su sueño y se fue a la vez que la música daba sus trazos finales, para finalmente, desaparecer en la oscuridad de una puerta que se abrió repentinamente frente a él.

Los aplausos no se hicieron de esperar cuando la tonada acabo, la habitación se llenó de gritos emocionados y silbidos.

— Vaya, ¿era un chico? —Mineta estaba decepcionado como si la magia del joven no le hubiera afectado. — ¡Yo pensaba que iba a ser una chica súper sexy!

— Bueno, era bonito al menos. —Resto importancia Kaminari como si no le molestara eso y miro a su otro amigo. — Kirishima, ¿qué haces?

— ¿Eh? Yo… —El chico no entendía y se dio con la sorpresa que sin querer, al ver a ese chico irse, su mano se había levantado como para intentar detenerlo. — Jaja, nada, nada.

Recobro la compostura y volvió a su pose normal.

— Ya que, igual quedan otras chicas. —carcajeo el más bajo de los tres.

— Venga, vamos a divertirnos. —Asintió el rubio y palmeo la espalda de sus dos amigos amistosamente. — Las bebidas las invito yo.

— Si…

Kirishima asintió y sonrió para sus amigos. Luego, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia donde aquel chico había desaparecido con la esperanza de que volviera a resurgir, pero no lo hizo.

Tal como había llegado había desaparecido como una ilusión pasajera.

* * *

Las presentaciones siguieron, varios bailes en conjuntos alegres y divertidos incluso unas cuantas chicas se habían agrupado con ellos, los habían reconocido de su trabajo de héroes.

Mineta y Kaminari parecían disfrutarlo mientras él sonreía manteniendo una distancia correspondiente. Una chica trato descaradamente de sentarse en sus piernas, pero la rechazo con cortesía.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? —La chica tenía un tono socarrón y parecía enfurruñada. — Vamos, no seas tímido.

— No gracias. —Continúo negando Kirishima.

— Kirishima, deberías tomar la oportunidad. —Regaño severamente Mineta, que estaba sentado sobre una rubia de grandes pechos y restregaba su rostro allí de lo más normal. — Casi nunca podemos hacer esto.

— No.

Negó mirando a su pervertido amigo. Soltó un suspiro cansino, ya quería irse, en verdad estos chicos solo habían venido por las chicas. Ignoro lo que fuera a decirle y dejo vagar su mirada por el bullicioso salón buscando en lo que distraerse.

≪Probablemente debería inventar una excusa y solo ir-≫

Una cabellera verde atrajo su visión provocando que su corazón volviera a latir fuertemente.

≪¡El chico de antes!≫ El joven estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él, conversando con otros dos hombres que parecían importantes. Como si lo hubiera percibido, sus miradas chocaron por un mero segundo y le sonrió con dulzura. Luego, se acercó a uno de los señores para susurrarle algo, dándole una última mirada se fue frente a sus ojos nuevamente.

Kirishima se levantó por inercia de su lugar.

— ¿Kirishima? —pregunto Kaminari.

— Lo siento, chicos, me voy. —≪Necesito seguirlo.≫

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Esp-

No hizo caso. Tomo su saco apoyado en el sillón y se fue apresuradamente siguiendo los pasos de aquel chico. El joven parecía caminar con facilidad entre la multitud, sonriente y sin perder su encanto, en cambio por su parte, él andaba entre empujones y disculpas mientras lo veía alejarse de él.

Era como un juego de las atrapadas.

 _Lady Marmalade_ era el ser a atrapar y no se la estaba dejando fácil. Caminaron a través del salón hasta unas escaleras de mármol. Al principio, pensó que no lo vio, pero sí que lo notaba.

Tenía una sonrisita juguetona en el rostro.

Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso, el cual, estaba más tranquilo a comparación de los dos primeros. Ya no había tanta gente y la iluminación era leve. Los colores de las paredes eran un cálido rojo junto a una secuencia de puertas de madera.

El chico dio unos cuantos pasos más y se detuvo, girando justo frente a él. Esos ojos verdes capaz de atravesarlo lo estaban mirando. Ambos se contemplaron y otra vez se sintió nervioso. ≪¿Qué es esto? Espera, ¿por qué lo seguí en primer lugar?≫

— Señor cliente, ¿sabe que está prohibido venir aquí? —El joven hablo con serenidad, tomando con su mano la manga del kimono que llevaba. — La dueña se enfadara si lo ve por aquí.

— Ah, y-yo… —≪¿Qué le digo?≫ Lo había seguido por impulso.

— ¿Viene a solicitar mis servicios? —ronroneo curioso y se acercó un poco. — Le advierto que no voy fácil con nadie.

Su voz era preciosa. Quizás cuando cantaba se tornaba dulce, pero cuando te hablaba se sentía la masculinidad en ella e incluso así no te incomodaba, daba ganas de guardarla en una caja de música para reproducirla una y otra vez hasta el cansancio.

— ¡N-No, yo no vine para eso! —Su rostro se tornó rojo, sin embargo, ¿cuál podría ser su razón para ir tras él? Era un burdel y era lógico que el chico pensara así si lo seguía con tal cizaña.

— Um, aun así, me llevas siguiendo mucho rato. No me importa, pero puedes interferir en mi trabajo. —Acuso el joven con fingida inocencia provocando una expresión triste en el otro chico. De verdad, que esas no habían sido sus intenciones.

≪Ah, este chico…≫ El joven pudo contemplar el rostro de Kirishima un largo rato. Por un momento le pareció ver a un cachorro con las orejas caídas como si su amo lo hubiera regañado.

— Tan lindo. —Le sonrió con ternura y se acercó a él a despeinarle los cabellos. — Solo bromeaba contigo, no te sientas mal.

— S-Si… —Kirishima asintió obediente, sintiendo la suavidad con la que lo tocaba. Se dejó hacer hasta que notó que el chico lo miraba fijamente, volviendo a sonrojarse.

— Si no vienes por mi servicio, no me queda de otra. —Alejo las manos de su rostro y lo tomo de la mano. — Déjame invitarte algo de tomar, al menos para que piensen que no estoy haciendo del vago en el trabajo.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Por supuesto. El favoritismo aquí te da ciertos privilegios. —Le guiño un ojo en confidencia. — Solo mantén el secreto, ¿está bien?

Lo jalo a si con fuerza y lo guio a una de las habitaciones que se extendían por el pasillo. Saco unas llavecitas de dentro de su ropaje y abrió la puerta con los números "301" impresos en una placa de oro.

Al entrar el aroma a incienso le choco al rostro. Era un cuarto lujoso y grande. Las paredes estaban decoradas de rojo, había un tocador personal con cremas, maquillaje y joyas. Al frente de él descansaba una cama tamaño King con cortinas de blancas a su alrededor y para finalizar, un botella de vino de "Magnolia" estaba a un lado de la cama con dos copas.

Había una habitación más anexada a esa, pero por la transparencia de la puerta pudo notar que lo llevaba al cuarto de baño.

≪E-Esto es… ¡Esto es…!≫ De alguna manera se puso nervioso, se sintió como si fuera un cliente **de verdad**. El ambiente te confundía y la presencia de ese lindo jovencito solo le hacía preguntarse si no había caído en uno de sus trucos para seducir.

El chico sonrió cuando se vieron y justo frente a sus ojos cerró la puerta con seguro.

Trago duro cuando vio que guardaba la llave de nuevo dentro de su kimono. ≪Esto es malo, muy malo.≫

El chico de cabellos verdes camino frente a sus ojos y suavemente se sentó en su cama. Tanteándola con los dedos, volvió a mirarlo directamente.

— Señor cliente, debería tomar asiento. —"Lady Marmalade" le señalo un lugar. Su cama. — Siéntase cómodo, por favor. —ofreció con una sonrisita.

— N-No, ha como lo digo… ¡Yo…!

— No se asuste, no le hare nada malo. —Lo halo de su corbata para que se acercara y lo soltó cuando logro que cayera sentado a su lado.

— E-Espere, e-esto-

— Sh, no se altere. Está bien, está bien… —Calmó con suavidad y se acercó a él. Un aroma suave a jabón y flores fueron percibidos por su nariz a su vez que esos labios cereza estaban en un punto de casi tocarlo.

Su corazón saltó como loco sin saber cómo controlar todas las emociones que le recorrían y antes de si quiera poder pensar bien, grito:

— **¡Yo ya tengo a alguien que me gusta!**

— ¡Ah, lo alcancé! —El chico peli verde abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de Kirishima y saco un cuaderno de dentro junto a un lápiz para luego volver a su posición normal. — Um, ¿decías?

— ¿Eh?

— Lo siento si te sorprendí, es que antes de hablar contigo quería sacar esto. Es necesario. —Apunto al cuadernito mirándolo con cariño.

— A-Ah, e-entonces te acercaste por… ¿el cuaderno? —Kirishima lo señalo con cierta vergüenza.

— Esto… ¿Si? ¿Por qué? ¿Se suponía que hiciera algo más?

— No, no, no. ¡Para nada! —Negó eufórico. ≪¡¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?!≫— Ajaja, ah, era eso.

Suspiro de alivio y con un poco de decepción.≪¡¿Decepción?! ¡¿De qué te decepcionas, Kirishima?! ¡Te gusta Bakugo, recuérdalo!≫ Se permitió reclamarse como para calmar sus extraños pensamientos que despertaban cada vez que miraba a ese joven.

— Bueno, entonces, ¿no te molestaría que te hiciera unas preguntas?

— ¿Eh? ¿Preguntas? —Kirishima lo miro con curiosidad y notó un brillo refulgir de la mirada. Como si su encanto misterioso estuviera siendo intercambiado por uno más dócil.

— Si, estas oportunidades no suelo tenerlas. No estoy equivocado. —Soltó una risita de emoción y contuvo un chillido que solía salirle cada vez que se encontraba a alguien parte de su afición. — ¡Eres Kirishima Eijiro, el héroe "Red Riot"! ¿Cierto?

— ¿Me conoces? —Se sintió un poco avergonzado de que su nombre de héroe fuera pronunciado en un lugar así. Probablemente, porque se sentía culpable.

— Desde el primer vistazo. —Asintió el joven. — Yo soy Midoriya Izuku, aquí me conocen como "Lady Marmalade", pero puedes llamarme por mi nombre si lo deseas.

≪Vaya, me dijo su nombre sin dudar.≫ Kirishima vio a Midoriya con otros ojos sintiendo una extraña confianza. Decidió ceder y aceptar la petición del chico, igual, ya lo había malinterpretado una vez.

— Midoriya, —se permitió decir— ¿qué clase de preguntas quieres hacerme?

— ¡Sobre tu quirk! —respondió en el acto como si lo supiera desde un inicio. Una sonrisa dulce lo acompaño cuando oyó su nombre. — Soy un fan de los héroes desde que era un niño y verte aquí despertó mi curiosidad, por eso te atraje, lo siento si fui muy atrevido.

— No, yo te seguí…

— Entonces, ¿puedo? —Lo miro con la cabeza ladeada y esos ojos esmeraldas llenos de genuina curiosidad. Por primera vez en la noche, pudo sentir su cuerpo relajarse en ese lugar y una sonrisa escapo de sus labios.

Al parecer, esa noche no había sido una catástrofe del todo.

* * *

Ambos chicos pasaron la noche entre risas y anécdotas. Kirishima pudo notar muchas más cosas de ese misterioso chico que a simple vista no puedes notar. Por ejemplo, había momentos en los que se concentraba en un dato suyo que empezaba a murmurar tan rápidamente que se perdía en sus palabras y no podía seguirle el ritmo.

También parecía tener una cierta afición al héroe "All Might", porque cada vez que mencionaba su nombre, un brillo parecía aparecer en ese par de bonitos ojos iluminándole la cara.

— Midoriya, si tanto te gustan los héroes, ¿no quisieras ser uno?

La pregunta se dio en medio de su conversación. Midoriya se había aflojado su obi y estaba echado sobre su cama con la libreta de notas sobre ella. El mencionado levanto la mirada mientras se daba toquecitos con el lápiz en los labios.

— En realidad, —confesó— era mi sueño desde niño.

— ¿Y porque no te convertiste en uno?

— Bueno, esa pregunta es fácil de responder. No tengo un quirk ni nada que me destaque.

— Ah. —Kirishima enmudeció, había olvidado ese detalle. Se había dejado llevar por la emoción ajena, que olvido que se lo habían mencionado antes. En Moulin Rouge solo contratan a gente con quirkless y uno de ellos, obviamente era Midoriya. — ¡Lo siento, en verdad no fue mi intención ser desconsiderado!

— Lo sé. —El de cabellos verdes lo miro de lado y le sonrió con calma para que se tranquilizara. — No te sientas mal, ya lo he aceptado desde hace mucho. Es mi destino. No hay nada que pueda hacer por ello.

— ¡No digas eso! —Contradijo Kirishima animado. — ¡Eres un hombre muy bueno Midoriya! ¡Si lo deseas podrías convertirte hasta en un policía! Quizás no sea lo mismo, ¡pero los policías son importantes! Ayudan a la gente y mantienen el orden. Además, ¡son geniales! ¡¿Por qué no tratas?! ¡Ayudarías a la justicia casi como un héroe!

El pelirrojo lo animo con euforia logrando que Midoriya se impactara. Unos segundos en silencio transcurrieron. ≪¿Eh? ¿No le gusto lo que le dije?≫ Kirishima se empezó a avergonzar de su atrevimiento, pero la risita cantarina de Izuku lo tranquilizo. No parecía molesto, sin embargo, tampoco parecía que se lo hubiera tomado enserio.

— Vamos, estoy hablando seriamente. —refunfuño.

— Gracias por tus palabras de ánimo. —Carcajeo suavemente. — Aunque lamento decirte que no está en mis planes cambiar de trabajo actualmente.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta… **esto**? —Kirishima trato de sonar lo menos grosero posible, no quería que lo malinterpretara, pero es que tampoco sabía cómo decirle porque no pudo elegir otra carrera en vez de un burdel.

El pecoso se quedó silencioso de nuevo y luego negó con la cabeza.

— No es que me guste. Es solo que estoy conforme con lo que tengo ahora, Kirishima. —Pestañeo suavemente mientras sus ojos se dirigían a su reloj de tocador. Él también le siguió la mirada, era bastante tarde o mejor dicho temprano. Cuatro de la mañana. — Digamos que este trabajo tienes más cosas de mi gusto de lo que podrías imaginar.

≪¿Cosas que le gusten?≫Kirishima no pudo imaginárselo. Era un burdel, otra cosa que no fuera sexo podía venir a su cabeza. Incluso la hora lo tenía advertido, era momento de irse para cualquier clientela nocturna.

— No lo entiendo…

— Lo dudo, pero tampoco te puedo responder. Quizás si me visitas de nuevo te lo diga.

≪¿Me está invitando a volver?≫ El chico de cabellos rojos intercambio una mirada con la ajena como para comprobar sus intenciones. Pudo notar su sonrisa y se percató que ciertamente, era correcto. Le estaba proponiendo otra visita.

Una parte suya no estaba segura de volver a ese lugar, pero muy dentro sabía bien lo que quería. Había sido una noche agradable, conversar con Midoriya lo había relajado bastante y la verdad, se había sentido un poco solitario estos últimos meses sin Bakugou o un amigo cercano para él con quien compartir.

Una sonrisa alegre que reflejo sus brillantes colmillos recibió al joven junto a su animada respuesta:

— Cuenta con ello.

* * *

La visita del día siguiente se dio con más normalidad. Solo que Kirishima tuvo un problema en especial, el pase de ingreso. No sabía de dónde venían ni cómo conseguir uno. Busco en internet, pero lo único que le salían por "Moulin Rouge" eran unas películas o canciones en referencia. No sabía qué hacer.

Ya estaba por rendirse a contactar a Mineta o Kaminari para que le consiguieran una, pero no supo cómo podría excusarse después sin que se lo echaran en cara. Aparte, desde lo de la última noche, se la había pasado ignorando sus mensajes de disculpas.

El caso es que solo le quedo una opción. Ir y ver qué pasaba. Así que tomo valor e hizo eso, fue a Moulin Rouge con nada más que su presencia. Cuando llego a la puerta, para su grata sorpresa, el renegón gorila que custodiaba la entrada le dio un pase libre a penas lo vio. Al ingresar, diferente a lo de antes le dieron una pulsera de color oro.

— Lady Marmalade dice que lo espera en la misma habitación de ayer. —Los ojos del hombre lo miraron con dureza y él solo lo ignoro. Se notaba que estaba sospechando de él, pero no quería excusarse cuando bien sabía que nada malo estaba haciendo. Aunque probablemente el resto no lo viera así.

En silencio camino al interior, esta vez no deteniéndose en el alegre y descontrolado salón lleno de gente, sino que sus pasos fueron directos a la escalera.

De tres en tres salto hasta dar con el tercer piso. Dio con la puerta y se detuvo. Estaba sudando. ≪¿Por qué me estoy apurando en venir?≫No sé lo explicaba, no es como si Midoriya fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro, pero estaba inexplicablemente emocionado. Probablemente porque por fin tenía un compañero para conversar.

Se limpió el sudor con una mano y se arregló la chaqueta de su nuevo traje capri. Se tomó unos segundos para respirar y no parecer tan agitado ni apresurado. Luego, tocó la puerta.

— Adelante. —concedieron desde el interior.

— ¿Midoriya? —El pelirrojo abrió la puerta mirando en el interior. Se encontró con Izuku sentado sobre su tocador pintándose de rojo sus bonitos labios cereza.

— Bienvenido, Kirishima.

Unas medias de un oscuro negro desde la punta de sus dedos del pie hasta sus rodillas destacaban en el chico. Llevaba una traje largo chino ceñido al cuerpo de color negro con bordeados de oro.

— Hoy es otro traje. —Dijo el chico ingresando en la habitación.

— No puedo llevar el mismo todos los días, ordenes de la jefa. —Suspiro Midoriya. — Después de este, estoy seguro de que terminare todo sudado al finalizar mi función.

— ¿No te incomoda? —Kirishima se avergonzó y se mordió la lengua por lo que estaba pensando.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Ya sabes… —El pelirrojo no supo si decirlo, pero ya había captado la atención ajena que lo estaba incitando a seguir. Hizo una mueca de incomodidad mientras lo decía. — Se ve apretado y allí abajo no creo que tu amiguito se la esté pasando bien.

— Vaya, cuanta confianza.

— Es solo…

— ¿Quieres comprobarlo? —Midoriya hizo ademán de elevarse la falda.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Sus mejillas se encendieron mientras obligaba a sus ojos a correr a otro lado. — ¡C-Claro que no! ¡Solo te lo decía!

— Pero parecías muy interesado.

— ¡Solo me lo preguntaba! ¡¿Somos hombres, sabes?! ¡Si nos dan allí duele!

— Aunque tampoco lo uso mucho para mi trabajo. —Suspiro el más bajo ignorando el rubor que creo por su comentario. — Aun así agradezco tu preocupación por mis partes bajas, pero te aseguro que nada se me caerá por esto.

— Midoriya… —Ya está. Ya se había arrepentido de si quiera mencionarlo.

— Fufufu… no te pongas así. —Encantado por su expresión, Midoriya se acercó a él, acariciándole el cabello. Kirishima no supo si separarse o dejarse, mas no percibía malas intenciones. — Solo estaba molestándote, es bueno volverte a ver.

— Te dije que vendría.

— La gente de aquí no suele cumplir sus promesas nocturnas.

— Yo no soy ellos.

— Efectivamente, en eso te concedo la razón. —El pecoso se permitió ser atrevido y le besó la mejilla. — Gracias, te lo digo enserio.

Las mejillas de Kirishima se encendieron nuevamente al notar como esa dulce sonrisa era dirigida a él. Por algún motivo, quiso dejarse consentir por él. Se sentía como un cachorro en sus manos, pero él era tan suave, lo estaba tocando con tanto cuidado como si fuera a romperse y le encantaba esa sensación.

— N-No soy un perro. —Refunfuño, pero estaba de todas maneras absorbido por su dulzura.

— Oh, qué mal y yo que quería hacerte mi mascota. —Exclamo Midoriya con falsa decepción, alejándose finalmente de él. — Supongo que la idea de las croquetas de cordero está de más entonces.

El pelirrojo se sintió decepcionado poco después de que se alejara, no sabía si de sí mismo o de la lejanía que estaba teniendo ahora con ese bonito chico que no tuvo tiempo a quejarse de su nuevo comentario.

Se lo quedo mirando como extrañando esa breve ausencia. El pecoso lo noto y también se fijó en él. De nuevo la imagen de un perro con las orejas caídas se reprodujo en su cabeza. ≪¿Enserio no eres un perro? Prácticamente me estás rogando por mimos.≫ Contuvo una sonrisita y fue hacia su cama para darle unas palmaditas a su lado.

— Ven, Kirishima.

— ¿Q-Qué? —Parecía dubitativo, aunque igualmente se estaba acercando a él.

— Siéntate.

Por inercia su cuerpo cedió a las órdenes del dulce chico. Él se sorprendió, pero cuando noto al otro sonreírle se sintió perdido. ≪¿Qué diablos te pasa, Kirishima Eijiro? ¡Si te molesta, aléjate! ¡¿Por qué insistes en quedarte a su lado?!≫Las manos que le rozaron nuevamente se sintieron como la telaraña de una araña. Tan suaves, delicadas y a su vez, tan filosas como si hubieran atrapado a su presa.

Esta extraña química que reproducía el tacto de Midoriya lo estaba volviendo loco.

Estaba siendo cazado de la peor manera posible. En un trampa visible justo frente a sus ojos.

* * *

Los encuentros se dieron seguido desde ese día. Kirishima y Midoriya tenían alrededor de tres semanas viéndose al punto de que el pelirrojo termino haciéndose como un **"VIP"** del lugar. Sus visitas no eran nada fuera de lo decente. Solo conversaban y pasaban el rato juntos después de las funciones hasta que llegaba las dos de la mañana cuando se iba.

Midoriya ya había hecho su costumbre llenarlo de mimos. Al principio, se sentía un raro por ser un adulto siendo acariciado literalmente como un mocoso de guardería, pero míralo ahora, todo contento y feliz que hasta ya podía echarse en las piernas del pecoso por sí mismo para reclamarle una buena sesión de caricias.

La tranquila y misteriosa personalidad del chico lo tenía picado, pero su dulzura lo hacía sentir perdido. Ahora que se había tomado el tiempo de conocerlo se había ahogado en un mar de sentimientos extraños. Últimamente eso también era el motivo que lo tenía un tanto molesto y confundido.

Él estaba empezando a sentirse distinto con respecto a él y anhelar cosas que en un inicio no quería.

¿Qué cosas?

Por ejemplo, cada vez que miraba sus labios bañados en ese rojo pasión que solía usar comenzaba a tener alucinaciones de él mismo besándolos furiosamente hasta el punto de hacerles perder el color.

O cuando notaba a Midoriya usando uno de esos trajes que solía usar para hacer sus funciones, se sorprendía a sí mismo imaginándose con quitárselo. Quizás para notar su reacción, como lo miraría, como lo trataría.

¿Seguiría ofreciéndole esa dulzura con la que solía consentirlo?

Quería aprisionarlo entre sus brazos y hacerle suspirar con esa vocecita suya que susurraba su nombre como si él fuera su dueño.

Estaba mal, muy mal.

Era como si Midoriya se estuviera volviendo una tentación letal.

Estaba cayendo en medio de la perdición y la lujuria, mucho peor, es que a una parte de él parecía gustarle esa nueva sensación que estaba experimentando.

* * *

— Kirishima, ¿estás bien? —Midoriya lo llamo por sexta vez esa noche. Kirishima había ido un fin de semana, luego de una conferencia de prensa. Estaba interrogándolo del nuevo atentado que hubo en un banco, pero no estaba escuchándolo.

— Si… — ≪Mierda, no puedo concentrarme.≫ Sentado allí en la piernas ajenas, los labios de Midoriya estaban muy cerca a los suyos. Si se tomaba el descaro de levantarse, estaba seguro de que podría besarlo, pero no se atrevía.

— ¿Me estás oyendo?

— Si… — El pecoso contuvo un quejido, por supuesto que sabía que le mentía. Ya llevaba llamándole la atención desde hace rato. En realidad, decir que estaba frustrándose por esto era poco.

— ¿Eres un idiota?

— Si…

— Ah… —Midoriya soltó un suspiro de hartazgo y dirigió su mano a la nariz del pelirrojo, pellizcándola con sus dedos. — Des-pier-ta.

Le zarandeo suavemente logrando su objetivo. Kirishima soltó un quejido doloroso a su vez que reaccionaba.

— ¡Auch! ¿Q-Qué haces, Midoriya?

— Hasta que respondes. —Midoriya lo palmeo con ambas manos en sus mejillas. — Me llevas ignorando toda la noche.

— L-Lo siento.

— ¿Sabes? No me molesta que andes en tu mundo, pero al menos limítate a responderme de vez en cuando.

Su ceño se frunció levemente llamando la atención de Kirishima. Las vestimentas del día de hoy eran europeas. Bonitos encajes de color rosa pastel y cintas rojas. Era lencería en todo su estilo francés. Medias largas de seda, un corsé que definía su delgada cintura y un cinto amarrado en su cuello como si fuera un bonito gatito listo para ofrecerlo a su dueño.

Hoy la tentación era más grande que otros días. La exposición de su piel semi-morena era mucho más de lo normal y la forma en que se veían sus músculos definidos, pero no excesivos era seductora.

Volvió a quitar la mirada cuando noto el escote del pecoso acercarse. Estaba siendo seducido, ¿y saben que era un mártir? Que el criminal no era consciente, o eso al menos le parecía.

Midoriya chistó con su nuevo rechazo. Ya llevaban días así y la verdad no se sentía capaz de continuar soportando esa actitud. Enojado, se quitó dejando caer la cabeza del pelirrojo en la cama realizando lo peor que pudo hacer para él. Se subió encima suyo.

Kirishima contuvo aliento. La vista solo provoco un escalofrió en su espina dorsal. Era demasiado, la seda casi transparente que vestía esa preciosa criatura quería arrancársela con los dientes, de ser posible ahora mismo.

≪No, no pienses así... Tranquilízate, no lo mires.≫

— Kirishima, mírame.

— No.

— ¿Por qué no? —Reclamo el chico. — ¿Te has cansado de mí? ¿Ya no deseas verme?

≪¿Qué no quiero? ¡Diablos, no! ¡El problema es que quiero ver más!≫

— No, no es eso. —El pelirrojo trago duro para poder seguir hablando. — Quítate, por favor.

— No, no pienso quitarme hasta que me des una buena excusa —Acercó su rostro al ajeno. — Vamos, si estás cansado solo dilo, aléjame por tu cuenta. De lo contrario no pienso hacerte caso.

Un perfume distinto se distinguió cerca de sus fosas nasales, no era la colonia que usaba él. Era Izuku. Su esencia ya no era solo dulce, si no que tenía un toque masculino. Era un hombre, era obvio que debía tenerlo, pero sentir esa mezcla tan cerca de él solo produjo que su anhelo fuera severo.

Ya no podía seguirle el ritmo a su racionalidad.

— Midoriya.

— ¿Qué?

— Perdóname. —Jadeo con desespero. — Ya no lo aguanto.

Midoriya no entendió a qué se refería hasta que segundos después fue empujado a la cama con fuerza. Kirishima no tardo en ponerse pronto sobre él, atrapando sus muñecas entre sus manos y aprisionando furiosamente los labios ajenos a los suyos.

Sus ojos se vieron sorprendidos mas no rechazo ni peleo contra él, dejo a su cuerpo seguir con su voluntad. Soltó un quejido doloroso cuando sintió sus dientes chocando con esos colmillos. Kirishima era malo, por su técnica pudo darse cuenta que era su primera vez besando.

El otro al parecer sintió lo mismo porque se separó con un suspiro frustrado. Era un hecho vergonzoso que no podía dar ni siquiera un buen beso y menos cuando se había armado de valor para atacarlo.

— Torpe. —Regaño Midoriya al ver su desesperación. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos. — No te apures. Al menos, dame algo bueno si vas a atacarme.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de sorpresa cuando sintió sus labios volviéndose a unir a los ajenos. Una mezcla de vino magnolia y cereza lo hizo temblar. La lengua cálida y dulce de Midoriya se fundió con la suya suavemente provocándole escalofríos. Se sentía bien, contrario a su primer beso, podía sentir un calor mareante que lo asfixiaba junto a un cosquilleo cándido en su estómago.

Los ojos esmeraldas de su compañero que lo miraba lujuriosamente en medio de ello lo incitaron a más, provocando que restregara la erección que estaba teniendo contra sus redondeados muslos.

El pecoso se separó de él con un gemido extremadamente sensuall al sentirlo tan cerca logrando despertarlo de su calor. Sus labios se separaron abruptamente dejando trazos de saliva en ambos.

≪¿Qué estoy haciendo?≫ Se fijó en la imagen frente a sí. Midoriya estaba rendido bajo él, su labial de rosa algodón estaba corrido en sus labios y estaba seguro de que él también estaba manchado de aquel color.

— M-Midoriya… y-yo…—Sin querer empezó a retroceder al notar lo que estaba haciendo. ≪¡Estoy atacando a Midoriya!≫ — ¡L-Lo siento!

Sintiéndose culpable por su actuar, se levantó con rapidez de la cama y corrió a tomar su saco del tocador de Lady Marmalade. Fue directo a la puerta. Cuando sus manos estaban en un punto de tocar el picaporte, el crujir de la cama y una conocida voz lo detuvieron.

— Kirishima, detente.

— P-Pero yo… —Él no supo que hacer, sentía que si se giraba no habría vuelta atrás y no estaba seguro de estar listo para esto. ¿Podría por fin dejar los sentimientos que tuvo por años por Bakugou? ¿Estaba seguro de querer hacer esto y pasar a otro nivel su relación con Midoriya? ¡Ni siquiera llevaban un mes conociéndose!

Las dudas lo abrumaron por completo. Sin embargo, todo quedó en segundo plano cuando hubo otro llamado.

— **Ven**. —No volvió a repetir su nombre y lo dijo firmemente como una orden logrando que Kirishima girara la vista. Midoriya seguía allí, sentando en la cama y con ambos brazos abiertos hacia él. — Kirishima, eres mi cachorrito, ¿cierto?

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— Si lo que deseas es acostarte conmigo, no me importa. Siempre que me seas fiel estaré para ti. —Sus orbes esmeraldas lo vieron con una intensidad que provoco que tragara saliva. Lo miraba con calma, pero sentía una increíble presión como si estuviera haciendo un trato de suma importancia.

— Midoriya…

— Júrame lealtad, Kirishima. Se mi adorada mascota. Te tratare bien, lo prometo. —Se recostó en sus piernas sonriéndole— Te daré mimos, hablare contigo siempre y me asegurare de que comas lo suficiente para satisfacer tu apetito, ¿no es un buen trato?

Fácilmente capto a que "hambre" se refería. Había estado estos últimos días en ese modo por él. Sin embargo, Kirishima no se pudo creer las palabras que estaba soltando el chico, eran una sarta de tonterías. Sí, eso se supone que eran, ¿verdad? Entonces, no sabía cómo explicarse su vuelta.

Sus piernas no le respondieron como quería, atraídas por esa melodiosa voz, por esos ojos serenos, por ese seductor hombre se fueron en su dirección y terminaron su camino para arrodillarse frente a él.

Midoriya le palmeo la cabeza cual cachorro con una dulce sonrisa que derretiría cualquier corazón de hielo como recompensa.

— Buen chico, hiciste una buena elección Kirishima. —Sus manos volvieron a tocar con suavidad su rostro y le dio un beso en los labios. — Voy a cuidarte por siempre. —Le susurro a su vez que sus ojos se iban hacia un punto en particular del cual una lucecita roja refulgía.

Por un segundo, una expresión burlona apareció en su rostro, pero se fue tan pronto apareció como una ilusión.

— Sube a la cama, Kirishima. Te voy a enseñar un par de cositas. —Sus labios se acercaron a la oreja del pelirrojo, susurrándole al punto de provocarle escalofríos. — Será nuestro entrenamiento secreto.

Ah, que engañoso. Justo como la primera vez.

Mirándote cual dulce terrón de azúcar, pero por dentro tan malditamente demoniaco.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a chocar con esos esmeraldas, palabras no volvieron a salir de su boca.

Simplemente asintió y obedeció.

 **Como cualquier mascota haría con su dueño**.

* * *

Una nueva esencia fue añadida a la habitación, Midoriya antes de comenzar había agregado un nuevo incienso al lugar. Un perfume a jazmín embargaba el ambiente.

Midoriya se arrastró cerca de él, volviendo a hacer lo mismo de antes, sentándose sobre sus piernas y uniendo sus labios en un beso. Kirishima sintió un cosquilleo dentro de él al sentir de nuevo su perfume además de la suave sensación de sus labios y cuerpo contra él.

≪Maldición, se siente bien.≫ Soltó un grito interno cuando sus lenguas volvieron a hacer contacto. Sus manos tomaron la cintura de Midoriya y bajaron hasta apretar su trasero. Era realmente suave y rozarlo sobre la seda daba una sensación agradable al tacto. El pecoso ahogo un jadeo al sentirlo, continuando con lo suyo. Sus dedos fueron hacia la camisa de Kirishima, quitándole la corbata de un solo desliz.

Se tomó su tiempo en besarlo, como si estuviera derritiendo un caramelo en su boca el pecoso deslizo su lengua lentamente logrando arrancarle jadeos y suspiros de la garganta al pelirrojo para finalmente separarse con un suspiro dejando una sensación de inexplicable ausencia en el otro.

El chico pelirrojo estaba medio atontado en uno de los grandes almohadones de plumas atrapando el aire que se le hubo arrebatado.

Midoriya, por en cambio, se relamió los suaves trazos de saliva que salían de sus labios sonrientes como si no le hubiese afectado. Se alejó un poco de él, sentándose en la cama.

— Me pregunto qué deberíamos hacer. —Soltó suavemente. — No deberíamos comenzar agresivo, ¿cierto? Entonces…

Se fijó en una zona en particular y sonrió como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo. Kirishima no supo a qué se refería hasta que sintió una dura presión contra su miembro. Dio un respingo de la propia sorpresa fijándose apresuradamente allí. No podía ser, eso era…≪¿El pie de Midoriya?≫

Sin entender, pudo ver como este comenzaba a moverse provocando que reprimiera un gemido. Miro al chico de ojos esmeraldas para cuestionarlo por sus acciones, pero este solo se limitó a sonreírle y hacerle una señal de silencio con uno de sus dedos.

Los dedos de Midoriya, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, hábilmente se movieron abriéndole la cremallera y desabrocharon el único botón de su pantalón de vestir revelando la creciente erección ante sus ojos.

— Vaya, parece que alguien si está muy animado.

— N-No te burles. —Exclamo Kirishima al verse inevitablemente descubierto. — ¿P-Porque…?

— ¿Mi pie? Digamos que el _**footjob**_ no es lo mío, pero viéndote así me dieron ganas de intentarlo. Me pregunto si los pies se sentirán tan bien como las manos…

— S-Si dudas, ¡hazlo por tu cuenta! ¡No soy un fetichista de pies!

— ¿Eh~? Aburrido. Parece que mi cachorro no es del todo educado. —Kirishima iba a reclamar, pero una violenta presión lo callo. Midoriya había pisado su miembro con fuerza provocándole un quejido doloroso y que se quedara sin aliento por unos segundos. — Los perros deben ser dóciles, Kirishima-kun.

Lo último fue una clara advertencia de que algo así podría volver a suceder si no cedía a sus peticiones. Reprimió una próxima queja y dejo su cuerpo a la merced de Midoriya. El chico como si comprendiera le sonrió con satisfacción y luego, deslizo su pie por su largo frotando con sus dedos del pie sobre sus bóxer haciendo movimientos de arriba-abajo.

Eran solo toqueteos breves, pero la sensación era placentera contrario al dolor de antes. Ciertamente ese joven sabía qué hacer cuando se trataba de satisfacer a un chico. Sus dedos rozaron la base de su pene y el pulgar lo apretó justamente allí, en la glande de su miembro, haciéndolo temblar violentamente y soltar una exclamación ahogada.

≪¿Q-Qué demonios? ¿Qué fue eso?≫ Se sorprendió de sí mismo. Eso no se lo había esperado. Pudo sentir su miembro palpitar y humedecerse bajo sus calzoncillos. Casi logro que se viniera de un solo movimiento. ≪Eso fue peligroso.≫

Mala suerte para él. Midoriya tenía mucho más que solo eso y no estaba dispuesto a seguir si no conseguía que el pelirrojo se corriera con sus pies. Una sonrisita coqueta apareció por su rostro cuando sus pies empezaron a jugar con el bordeado de la única tela que cubría el pene de Kirishima.

— Me pregunto si debería hacerlo… —Hablo el pecoso, como preguntándose a sí mismo que hacer. Kirishima resoplo de excitación al sentir la falta de movimiento. Sentía su cuerpo temblarle, cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto noto una pizca de diversión en su mirar, claramente ese chico lo estaba castigando. — Kirishima no es un fetichista de pies, que mal, debería dejarlo, ¿verdad?

— M-Midoriya…

— ¿Qué sucede, Kirishima-kun? ¿Te siente mal? No luces muy bien… —Su vocecita soltó una falsa inocencia provocando que el rostro del pelirrojo se contrajera. Eso no le daba buenas sensaciones. — Parece que necesitaras algo.

Y esta vez, como dándole un escarmiento. Su pie dio un movimiento similar al de antes provocando que esa sensación extrañamente placentera volviera, aunque no duro mucho para su pesar, solo unos tortuosos segundos.

Ambos se vieron fijamente.

— ¿Kirishima-kun? —Le insto a hablar. El ceño del mencionado se frunció y se mordió el labio con irritación. Estaba jugando con su orgullo, quería hacerlo suplicar. Sin embargo, el dolor de su pene tampoco lo dejaba tranquilo.

— Por favor… continúa. —Susurro apenas audible.

— ¿Continuar? ¿Con que?

La seda de aquellas medias blancas hizo contacto breve con su erección desnuda provocándole un respingo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suprimió un gemido.

— Kirishima-kun, ¿sabes? Solo por rogar no serás menos masculino. —Ronroneo el pecoso, picando con su pie el miembro del pelirrojo. — Esto es como un juego de roles, a mí me gusta dominar, pero… —Se relamió y sacudió su pie otra vez sobre la base, provocando un estremecimiento violento en el otro. — no me gusta penetrar. Y si de igual manera fueras poco masculino ten por seguro de que no estarías aquí conmigo ahora mismo.

— Ah… ah… Midoriya… Midoriya —Jadeo con desespero, era tortuoso, se sentía cerca del clímax. Sus ojos miraron intensamente al de cabellos verdes provocándole un escalofrío. — Entonces, ¿puedo… yo…?

— ¿Cómo se dice? Dímelo lindamente y ten por seguro de que te recompensare.

≪Dios, este tipo es tan sexy.≫ Midoriya se complació con la vista que tenía. Los pectorales bien trabajados de Kirishima estaban bañados en sudor, su rostro estaba contraído en una expresión suplicante y su respiración errática como la de un perro en celo hacía que ciertas partes de él se encendieran como nunca lo habían hecho.

— Por favor, por favor, déjame hacerlo. —No lloriqueo, pero su desesperación era palpable. Miro a Midoriya como solía mirarlo para pedirle mimos. — Midoriya, h-h-hazme correr.

Su voz se rompió en la última frase. Midoriya no dijo nada, solo en silencio acerco no uno, sino sus dos pies a él.

— Sírvete. —Concedió orgulloso.

— ¡Midoriya…! —Kirishima sin perder tiempo tomo ambos pies y los envolvió en su pene empezando a masturbarse con ellas. Las embestidas fueron tan violentas que Izuku tuvo que tumbarse en la cama para dejarlo seguir con libertad.

Lágrimas placenteras salieron de los ojos del pelirrojo y el pecoso pudo notar que inconscientemente estaba empezando a salivar. Unas inmensas ganas de lamerlo lo recorrieron, pero prefirió ayudarle con su erección y dejarle venirse por ahora.

El pelirrojo hecho la cabeza para atrás y soltó un gruñido audible cuando por fin sintió que se estaba corriendo dejando las medias empapadas por completo con su semen.

Los pies de Midoriya fueron liberados segundos después, mientras el pelirrojo se dejaba caer sobre la cama totalmente rendido a esa experiencia.

— Vaya, parece que alguien disfruto bastante. —Canturreo el más bajo, observando sus medias. — Supongo, que me va tomara un tiempo lavarlas, a no ser…

Se quedó en silenció un rato, viendo al chico frente a él.

— Kirishima.

— ¿Um? —Un tanto confuso, elevo la cabeza. — ¿Qué pasa?

— Lámelo. —Midoriya no espero un permiso, solo empujo sus pies totalmente manchados en la boca ajena, ensuciándola por completo.

— T-Tú… —Quiso negarse, pero por lo poco que estaba viendo, creía que Midoriya se las ingeniaría para volver a hacerlo caer sin que se percatara. Con un tanto de inseguridad y asco, aunque fuera su semen; se dejó llevar lamiendo la seda. — Mierda.

— Pfft… Tan obediente.

Soltó una risita. Midoriya lo observo durante unos momentos mientras pensaba en que usar para mejorar la experiencia del chico. Quería que su noche valiera la pena. Por unos segundos, observo de lado su mesita de noche. ≪Creo que podríamos usar eso.≫

— Dime, Kirishima, ¿qué te gusta más? ¿Los gatos o los perros?

— ¿Mn? —Sus ojos rubí lo vieron desde abajo con curiosidad mientras su lengua se deslizaba por el anular ajeno.

— Digamos que es una preguntita de curiosidad, —siguió sonriente— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál te gusta más?

Kirishima lo vio desconfiado.

— Los gatos…

— ¡Oh, entonces es perfecto! —celebro dando una palmada, alejo su pie de la boca de Kirishima suavemente y se arrastró por la cama hasta llegar a la mesa que estaba observando antes.

≪¿Ahora qué hace?≫ Se enderezó en la cama y observo al de cabello verde un tanto asustado por lo que haría, si había hecho que él se masturbara con sus pies y los lamiera a saber que estaría pensando que haga ahora.

Midoriya abrió el cajón y removió cosas provocando ruido. Una sonrisa vino a sus labios nuevamente cuando encontró lo que buscaba y lo saco. Eran dos plugs anales y lubricante.

Kirishima notó el pelaje sobre una indumentaria de metal. La miro un rato intentando descifrar que era.

— Midoriya, ¿qué es eso?

— Um, ¿cuál?

— Esas colas… —Él las miro, curioso. — Esa parte de metal tiene una forma rara.

— ¿Qué? —El pecoso parpadeo, sorprendido, y luego, sin querer rio de ternura. — Kirishima-kun, no me digas que no sabes que es un plug.

— Plug, me suena, pero eso… —no era tonto, ya estaba empezando a sospechar por cómo se estaba riendo— no me digas que es algo sexual.

— Estamos en un burdel, cariño, no sé qué esperas. ¿Una actuación del gato con botas?

— No, —negó— es que nunca he oído de eso.

— Entonces, —Midoriya se acercó a Kirishima y puso uno mano sobre su pecho volviéndolo a tumbar en la cama— permíteme que te enseñe para que sirve.

Se posiciono encima de él para que pudiera ver bien lo que hacía y justo frente a sus ojos el pecoso deslizo uno de los amarres de la ropa interior que llevaba. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando sintió su erección al fin librarse de las apretadas panties y aunque su pecho se viera a través de la transparente tela que lo cubría se tomó la molestia de morderla para dar una mejor visión.

Kirishima se sobresaltó al verlo tan de cerca. Sin embargo, sus ojos no pudieron quitarle la vista al seductor Midoriya que se estaba literalmente desnudando frente a él.

— ¿Kirishima-kun?

— ¿Midoriya? —Sin querer trago saliva.

— ¿Podrías agarrar el frasco que está a tu lado?

≪¿Frasco?≫ Kirishima giro la cabeza notando a que se refería. Era el bote de lubricante que saco antes, era de color rosa y tenía la boquilla larga.

— ¿Quieres que te lo pas-

— Pónmelo.

— Si, ya te lo- —≪¿Qué me acaba de decir?≫— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿No quieres? Aquí. —Sin vergüenza con ambas de sus manos abrió sus nalgas para que el pelirrojo viera en primer plano su entrada. — Pónmelo, por favor.

Su rostro se volvió completamente rojo. Incluso Kirishima no pudo con tanta tentación, acababa de correrse, pero esto solo había logrado despertar su miembro poniéndolo duro como si no hubiera podido correrse antes. ≪Este chico es verdaderamente peligroso.≫ El rosado trasero de Midoriya se extendía frente a sus ojos tentándolo severamente a fundirse en él.

— ¿T-Tú quieres? —Trato de calmarse, no quería parecer tan necesitado como lo estaba siendo.

— Hazlo, —sonrió ladino— si no, no podremos hacerlo.

— En verdad, —refunfuño— te gusta jugar conmigo, ¿cierto?

— Me pregunto de quien será la culpa. —Midoriya no se detuvo a explicaciones y volvió a sacudir su trasero. — Entonces, ¿no quieres?

— Quiero. —El pelirrojo supo que no podía dejar escapar esta oportunidad. Extendió la mano tomando el producto. Miro la boquilla larga, curioso.

— Solo aplícalo en tus dedos, luego, introdúcelos en mi entra- ¡Hyahhhh! —Midoriya sintió como la boquilla del bote era llevado a su entrada y este, al ser aplastado con fuerza expulso una gran cantidad de lubricante dentro de él provocando que se estremeciera.

Sus ojos se habían cerrado por inercia y se abrieron nuevamente con una mirada enfadada hacía al pelirrojo que tenía enfrente por lo que acababa de hacer.

— Tú…

— Venganza. —Declaro con una sonrisa infantil que mostro sus colmillos. — Eso fue por lo de antes.

Midoriya pensó en quejarse, pero ese no era su estilo. Lo miro un momento y luego, sus ojos bajaron hacia los plugs que había sacado. ≪Oh, parece que alguien no ha recibido suficiente castigo.≫ Sonrió con una nueva idea para él también. Retrocedió unos pasos atrás hasta que pudo agacharse y tener el miembro de Kirishima justo frente a él.

— ¡¿M-Midoriya?! —Kirishima se asustó al verlo tan cerca de su pene tan repentinamente. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Limpiándote, estás hecho un desastre aquí. —Le sonrió brevemente y deslizo sus dedos sobre su miembro haciéndolo temblar. — Sin embargo, también pareces bastante animado para tu segunda ronda.

— E-Eso es…

No le permitió hablar, quería menos charla y más acción. Deslizo su lengua en el miembro de Kirishima y hundió su boca en él provocando que temblara debido al calor.

Su cabeza bajo con suavidad, tomándolo con calma hasta la mitad. Inhalo, exhalo y como si hubiera sido suficiente para prepararse acelero el movimiento haciendo sentir al otro como la punta de su pene tocaba la garganta de Midoriya de golpe. Kirishima soltó un gemido sonoro y se estremeció.

— Q-Qué, —su cuerpo tembló— e-eso es… ah, tra-tram-pa

≪Y aún no llegamos a lo mejor.≫ El pecoso no se molestó en excusarse y chupo fuerte su miembro logrando que volviera a estremecerse. Tomo un ritmo entre calmo y rápido, moviendo su cabeza mientras su lengua trazaba ciertas zonas sensibles del otro provocándole espasmos continuos.

El de ojos esmeraldas elevo la mirada para comprobar cómo iba su "mascota" solo para encontrarse a Kirishima mirándolo atentamente mientras mordía sus labios, quizás para retener otro gemido que pensaba escapársele debido al placer.

Eso solo provoco a Midoriya. Quien entrecerrando los ojos elevo sus manos hasta rozar la entrada ajena con su dedo índice. Eso **sí** altero mucho al pelirrojo que se sobresaltó. Sin embargo, no se quejó, solo lo miro fijamente pensando que haría a continuación.

El dedo jugo con ese lugar, solo sobándolo por encima jugando con el líquido pre-seminal que le había goteado hasta allí. Fueron unos cuantos movimientos circulares hasta que Midoriya en verdad se atrevió y de un solo empuje metió un primer dedo.

— ¡Ugh! —El más alto echo la cabeza para atrás. — M-Midoriya, ¡no… mnh!

El chico hizo oídos sordos, sin hacer caso, continuo con su trabajo oral volviendo a atragantarse con el pene de Kirishima hasta lo más profundo dándole otro escalofrió placentero a su espina haciendo a su cuerpo olvidar al intruso que metió por unos momentos.

≪Se siente extraño.≫ El dedo se removió dentro de él como explorando en su interior. No era doloroso, pero si incómodo. Kirishima hizo una mueca rara, pero no le duro mucho cuando volvió a sentir a Midoriya chupándoselo de esa forma. Esa mezcla de técnicas solo provocaba que se estremeciera en vez de hacerlo quejarse como sentía que debería estar haciendo.

— Kirishima-kun, ¿estás bien? —El pecoso dio un descanso a su boca y continúo con un trabajo manual para no perder el ritmo. — Te ves bastante confundido.

— ¡Dijiste que no te gustaba penetrar! —Reclamo, cerrando los ojos por un momento debido al siguiente movimiento que realizaron los dedos. — Pero… e- nm eso…

— Solo son dedos, además, yo tenía que vengarme~

— ¡Pero tu empezaste!

— No, no, no, Kirishima-kun, se nota que no entiendes una cosa aquí… —Midoriya se acercó a él hasta el punto en que estuvieron cara a cara, sus labios se dirigieron a la oreja ajena y susurro: — Tú eres mi mascota, ¿recuerdas? Y una mascota que no obedece a su amo… —otro dedo arremetió en la entrada— **merece un castigo**.

Esta vez ya no fue tan suave, usando su conocimiento, doblo los dedos a una zona en especial provocando que Kirishima se sobresaltara por completo soltando un gritito ahogado. Su próstata había sido hallada. Los movimientos mucho más acelerados, simulaban embestidas dentro de él hasta que lo dedos ajenos eran tragados por completo en su interior y volvían a salir hasta la punta seguidamente.

— Respira Kirishima, se siente bien, ¿cierto? —Continúo su vaivén. — Eres tan buen chico.

Lo beso como recompensa. Los sonidos húmedos hicieron eco en sus oídos. El pelirrojo medio ido no supo explicar el placer que conllevaba ese lugar, era como si cosquilleara todo su interior de una forma inexplicable e indolora. Ese tipo de masaje vergonzoso continúo hasta que él estuvo en un punto donde llego a su clímax.

En medio de su urgencia compartió una mirada con el pecoso, el cual percibió claramente que le sucedía. Le dio otro beso para tranquilizarlo y esta vez, ralentizo sus movimientos para dejarlo a raya, pero no provocar que se corriera.

— Kirishima, ahora vamos a ponerte tu cola. —Midoriya susurro suavemente, retirando sus dedos. Tomando el juguete que aún descansaba a un lado de ellos, sin mucho esfuerzo debido a la preparación deslizo el plug con cola de perro en Kirishima. — Ahora te ves mucho más adorable.

— Mi… do… riya —Atrapando el aire lo miro, estaba aún en su límite, su pene seguía temblando violentamente en busca de un estímulo que lo permitiera liberarse. — ¿La cola…?

— Iba a ponérmela yo, pero como hiciste algo malo, esto fue tu castigo. —Lo beso enternecido por su expresión espabilada. — Sin embargo, como has estado tan lindo toda la noche, no te voy a hacer esperar más.

Midoriya repartió besos por su cuello, mejillas y boca hasta que sus piernas pudieron acomodarse quedando sobre él. Con su mano acomodo el pene de Kirishima en su entrada, dando unos pequeños movimientos para prepararse para lo que venía y finalmente, se dejó caer con fuerza. La calidez mezclada al placer de estar dentro de Midoriya por fin no le dio abasto al pelirrojo, que sin poder soportar esa tortura más, gimió de alivio mientras se aferraba a las sabanas. Midoriya soltó un sonoro jadeo al sentirse repentinamente lleno.

— P-Parece, que alguien no podía… mn… más…

— Es t-tu c-culpa… —Se mantuvo moviéndose un rato hasta calmarse. Ese orgasmo se había sentido delicioso.

Kirishima sorpresivamente no estaba agotado, sino que, cuando enojado volvió la vista en Midoriya, la visión de verlo ensuciado con su semen desde su boca hasta abajo solo provoco de nuevo otra inexplicable erección en menos de un minuto.

≪¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso active mi quirk?≫ Eso había sido completamente raro. En efecto, ese chico le despertaba un apetito que no creía normal. Era como si hiciera a una bestia interna rugir solo por mostrarse ante él. Él retiro la mirada cuando notó como la inquisitiva de Midoriya lo hizo. Era obvio que había sentido como volvía ponerse duro.

— No te gires, mírame. —Reclamo. — No me gusta cuando haces eso.

— Es que, si lo hago yo… —sus mejillas estaban rojas. Soltó un suspiro en frustración y paso una mano en sus cabellos— es molesto, eres demasiado lindo y me pones de esta manera a pesar de todo las cosas malas que me estás haciendo. No es justo.

— Oh…

— No te vayas a reír, es vergonzoso. —Dijo antes de que pensara en hacer cualquier cosa.

— No voy a hacerlo, —se enterneció envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos— eres mejor de lo que pensé.

— ¿Mejor de lo que pensaste? ¿Qué se supone significa eso?

— Sexy, amigable, alegre y pegadizo. Una mota de confianza y te vuelves un precioso cachorrito… —le dio un beso en la frente, suspirando— Ah, ¿esto no es malo? Eres totalmente mi tipo. Me alegra haber puesto mis ojos en ti cuando te conocí.

≪¿Así que así pensaba de mí desde un principio?≫ Una sonrisa se le escapo inevitablemente. No es como si fuera la mejor declaración de amor, pero saber que era más que un juguete para él le aliviaba. Como queriendo tomar esa confianza rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Midoriya. El pecoso sonrió ante ello, bajando la cabeza hasta los labios ajenos.

— Ya me has seducido lo suficiente, ¿no crees? Me voy a asegurar que nunca escapes de mí.

— ¿No debería decir lo contrario? —Refunfuño— Tú empezaste este juego.

— Puede que eso sea cierto, pero en verdad no bromeo, no te voy a dejar ir.

≪Tampoco creo que bromees.≫ Intercambiaron una intensa mirada y sus labios volvieron a unirse. Kirishima tomo un poco de iniciativa siguiendo lo poco que había experimentado antes. Deslizo con cuidado su lengua envolviéndola con la otra.

Sintiendo de nuevo ese cosquilleante calor en su zona baja se sacudió inquieto y tomo la cintura de Midoriya elevándola. Sus ojos lo miraron como pidiéndole permiso, pero él no dijo nada, solo profundizo el beso como respuesta.

Kirishima no se contuvo y dejando a Midoriya en lo suyo arremetió con fuerza el interior del chico. El pecoso se separó violentamente para soltar un jadeo y el otro cerró los ojos al sentir no solo su miembro sino que en su interior el plug moviéndose.

Ambos temblaron en éxtasis. Era como una química irreparable que les recorría por todo el cuerpo. Sin palabras las embestidas comenzaron a producirse casi al instante. Kirishima usando su fuerza tomo las piernas de Midoriya hasta casi dejarlo sobre su glande y finalmente lo empujaba al punto de llenarlo por completo provocándole fuertes espasmos. El sonido de sus pieles chocando se hizo un sonido constante en la habitación a su vez que se aceleraban con el tiempo.

— Kiri- ¡Ah! E-Es… mn… pera —Midoriya trato de detenerlo. Sentía como sus piernas cedían ante su fuerza. Una parte de él sintió como si estuviera a punto de romperse, pero a la otra no le molestaba, es más, anhelaba pedirle que lo hiciera más fuerte.

— ¡Midoriya! Ugh, Midoriya, e-estás apretándome fuerte...

— Kirishi- —Midoriya mordió su labio sintiendo como su espalda se arqueaba cuando al fin le dieron a su punto rico. Los constantes movimientos lo complacieron provocando que de su boca palabras ya no pudieran formularse.

Kirishima solo continuo con desespero, como si alguien fuera a arrebatarle a Midoriya. La sensación tanto de su pene como de su trasero lo estaban volviendo loco de placer. Sus dientes se clavaron con fuerza en el cuello ajeno marcándolo en medio de todo el desenfreno.

El pecoso no pudo más, sintiendo como sus ojos eran capaces de ver estrellas ahora soltó un grito a su vez que halaba los cabellos pelirrojos con sus dedos. Kirishima sintiendo la exquisita presión en su miembro, también no pudo aguantarlo más, corriéndose por tercera vez esa noche.

Respiraron agitados, sus cuerpos bañados en sudor volvieron a caer en la cama. Los ojos de Kirishima intercambiaron una mirada con los esmeraldas. Ese precioso color que lo atrajo cuando se conocieron.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Midoriya reacciono al notar que lo veía. Seguía agotado, pero aun así, sonrió dulcemente para él. Hablándole con ese tonito cariñoso que solía darle cuando lo mimaba.

Kirishima se sonrojo, pero no dijo nada. Solo se arrimó a él, apoyándose sobre su pecho. Ambos formaron un silencio hasta que se rompió por la risita de Midoriya quien lo abrazo allí mismo depositando un besito en su frente de buena gana.

Kirishima arrullado por sus caricias y su dulce habla se quedó pegado a él durante todo lo que quedaba de noche hasta que al fin un nuevo amanecer dio alarma a que su hora de irse estaba llegando.

* * *

Eran pocas horas antes de que abriera el Moulin Rouge. Midoriya nuevamente se hallaba en su tocador con un traje de presentador bastante provocador y colocándose de nuevo su labial favorito de color " **Fire and Ice de Revlon** ". Un regalo carísimo que le ofreció un ricachón que se había quedado prendado de él hace un tiempo.

Aunque, claro, lo había rechazado. Un viejo verde como ese no despertaba su interés en lo más mínimo.

Un sonrisita se le escapo cuando los recuerdos de su noche de ayer volvieron poniéndole de buen humor. Un tarareo lindo se le escapo. ≪Ah, quiero verlo.≫ Miro el reloj, un tanto esperanzado, pero todavía era temprano.

Se le escapo un suspiro.

Acto seguido de la puerta se escucharon unos cuantos golpes. Midoriya la miro extrañado y volvió la mirada a su reloj. Era temprano. ≪¿Quién será?≫ Parpadeo unos segundos. ≪¿Kirishima? Pero él nunca viene temprano.≫ Estaba dubitativo. Se levantó de su lugar y antes de abrir se fijó en su traje. Una vez aseguro que se veía lo suficientemente bien se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con un poco de esperanza.

— Ah, eres tú… —suspiro, cuando se dio cuenta que no era la persona que quería.

— ¿Esperabas a alguien?

— Tal vez, quien sabe. —Ni se molestó en responder. Volvió sus pasos a su tocador. — Pasa.

El hombre hizo caso e ingreso cerrando la puerta tras él. Sin molestarse en preguntar fue de frente a sentarse en la cama.

— Me llamaste, ¿lo tienes? —exigió. Por su voz se notaba bastante ansioso.

— Claro, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, —Midoriya abrió un cajón de su tocador y saco un pequeño empaque con un disco dentro— aquí está.

— Bien. —Se lo arrebato de las manos de Midoriya y lo miro atentamente.

El pecoso se detuvo a verlo por varios minutos antes de reír. Eso atrajo la atención del otro, que con el entrecejo fruncido, pareció reaccionar que no estaba solo.

— ¿De qué mierda te ríes?

— De una cosa muy cómica.

— ¿Te burlas de mí?

— Más que burlarme, es solo que no lo comprendo, —deslizo su brazo y apoyo su codo en su pierna. Su cabeza se apoyó en sus manos con aire coqueto— lo tenías en tus manos, pero no lo tocas. Te consigues una novia, lo rechazas y por si fuera poco ahora haces un trato con un prostituto para tener un video de tu mejor amigo teniendo sexo. ¿Acaso no suena raro? Kacchan~

El rubio mencionado solo apretó los dientes en enojo. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero que se lo dijeran era molesto. Los boletos a Mineta y el acercamiento de Midoriya todo había sido su plan. Sus ojos rubí chocaron con los esmeraldas como si lo quisiera quemar allí mismo.

— Lo que yo haga con mi vida no es tu puto problema, Deku. —Gruño. — Limítate a solo abrir las piernas como es tu trabajo.

— Jejeje, parece que enoje a alguien. —Midoriya no se ofendió, solo se mantuvo sonriente. — Bueno, aunque es cierto, no es mi problema.

Camino por la habitación tomando la botella de vino de magnolia y sirviendo dos copas. Se acercó a ofrecerle una a Katsuki, pero este ni se molestó en recibirlo. El pecoso hizo caso omiso y lo apoyo en su tocador mientras tomaba la suya.

— Cierto, hablando de eso, he oído algo que me ha estado molestando.

— ¿Oh? —Midoriya observo como su labial manchaba su copa— ¿Y eso que podría ser?

— Kirishima… he oído rumores de que últimamente viene mucho por aquí, ¿es cierto?

Ambos se vieron con intensidad. Era como una pelea, solo que sin palabras ni toques, solo miradas.

— ¡Ah, eso! Pues… —Midoriya puso cara de inocencia— ahora somos mejores amigos. Tehe.

Un golpe fiero se escuchó en la habitación. La mano de Bakugou se encontraba ardiendo y uno de los pilares que sostenían la cama de Midoriya se encontraba rota. El rubio lo miro verdaderamente enojado.

— ¡¿Mejores amigos?! ¡No jodas conmigo, Deku! ¡¿Me crees imbécil para no saber que se hace en estos lugares?!

— ¿Y eso qué?

— ¡¿Cómo que "y eso que"?! ¿Quieres morir? —Bakugou parecía acercarse amenazadoramente a él, pero Midoriya no tenía miedo ni temblaba. Solo lo miraba con serenidad enfureciendo más al otro. — ¡Responde!

— Kacchan, —Midoriya lo miro sobre su copa con unos ojos tan serios que no parecía un simple quirkless. — Si es que me acostara con Kirishima, ¿a ti qué? ¿Por qué debería importarte?

— ¿Cómo que porque? ¡¿Es obvio porque-

— Que yo sepa tú tienes una preciosa novia. —Interrumpió. — Espero que estés prestando atención como se debe a Camie.

Esas últimas palabras enmudecieron a Bakugou, era cierto, él ya tenía una pareja, además, ya había rechazado a Kirishima con anterioridad. ¿Qué derecho tenía a reclamar? Ahogo sus palabras sin saber que responder mordiéndose los labios para retener su enojo.

Por otro lado, la puerta fue abierta apresuradamente por otras personas. Eran unos cuantos bailarines y el cuidador de la puerta que al parecer fue avisado probablemente del escándalo montado por Bakugou.

— ¡La cama, se está quemando la cama! —exclamo uno asustado. — ¡¿Lady Marmalade estará bien?!

— Retrocedan, —el guardia puso un brazo para que no ingresaran— yo me encargare de esto.

— Ah, parece que vinieron. Kacchan, eres muy ruidoso, —regaño, suspirando— supongo, este será el último favor, ¿cierto?

— Dijiste que solo sería diversión de una noche.

— Tú lo has dicho, "dije", —Sonrió ladino— pero eso es porque no lo conocía. Kirishima-kun es sorprendentemente delicioso, ¿sabes?

Bakugou miro feo a Midoriya, pero él solo continuo sonriente.

— Si no fuera por ti, no hubiera conocido a alguien tan magnifico. Gracias por ser tan cobarde, Kacchan.

Eso si encendió una llama en él. Sin contenerse le tiro su puño y estaba a punto de golpearlo, aunque a solo unos centímetros fue detenido por el guardia de seguridad que presencio el acto a tiempo.

— ¡Me las pagaras, te juro que esta me las pagaras, Deku! —grito mientras era arrastrado por el hombre hacia afuera.

Midoriya no dijo nada, solo observo en silencio como era llevado como una bestia sin control y sonrió, dándole la espalda.

≪Gracias, Kacchan.≫ Volvió a repetir para sí mismo mientras se dirigía a una zona frente a su cama. Una micro-cámara fue sacada de allí. La tiro al piso con violencia y la piso, destruyéndola por completo.

* * *

— ¡Mido- Lady marmalade, ya vine! —Kirishima se corrigió rápidamente mientras aparecía a través del elegante portón de la entrada. Su cercanía debía ser un "secreto".

— Bienvenido señor Eijiro, es un placer tenerlo de vuelta. —Hizo una leve reverencia, sonriéndole dulcemente.

— Así que hoy estás vestido de presentador…

Midoriya capto la mirada interesada de Kirishima en las mayas rayadas que vestía, eso solo provoco que riera. Con un movimiento seductor, tomo los hombros del pelirrojo y se acercó suavemente para hacer su conversación intima.

— Podrás quitarlas si lo haces de nuevo.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás…?

— **Sedúceme**. —Susurro seductoramente y soplo en su oreja causándole escalofríos.

Luego, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo se separó de él. Caminando en dirección al salón. Kirishima lo vio sonrojado y corrió tras él.

— ¡Eso no es justo, Mido- Lady Marmalade! ¡Te vas a arrepentir más tarde!

— ¿Si?

— ¡Te lo juro!

— Entonces, lo espero con ansias, Kirishima-kun. —Respondió sonriente. Y ciertamente era verdad, esperaba con muchas ganas la noche de hoy y todas las que vendrían después.

Porque se aseguraría de que fueran verdaderamente especiales para ambos. No por nada, era el número uno de allí, ¿cierto?


End file.
